ALICE AND SHADOW
by katkatelover
Summary: If I may say now I couldn't find anything else under sonic so yeah. This is a love story, contains mild language. the main characters are Alice OC and Shadow the hedgehog. I don't own Shadow. This is going to have a odd ending but it shows two sides of the story. Well kind of. I hope you people like. Also comment. And review please
1. The start

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I don't own sonic. I own the character Alice because I made her up. Any ways enough with the small intro to the story. Also this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Alice<span>

My name is Alice. I'm friends with sonic. I know most girls at my school have a crush on him and all but I don't to be honest I have a crush on shadow. The dark hedgehog. He's so cute and all but so cold and everything. I know he's been through a lot like losing Maria. And then he tried to destroy the world. I feel for him. I think

I'm mostly attracted to him by the red quills he has. I mean he's cute. Oh you guys probably don't even know me well I'm a yellow hedgehog with a few electric blue quills. I sometimes play match maker with the girls. Sometimes it works other times it just falls apart. Any ways I'm going to meet up with all of the gang later so I better leave you here. But I promise I will fill you in. After I'm not going to miss out a detail like when I see shadow.

**Time skip: three hours**

Wow, I'm out of breath. I can't even write that well now because we were running. You see Sonic decided to ask us if we wanted to do a relay race. Does running get old to him? I mean it was on this massive track. Also he was the one to judge. So as sonic was going to decide the winner he also put us into teams. So he said "Amy your with Knuckles, Alice your with Shadow, Rouge your with Silver". When Sonic said this I was like why me with Shadow. It's a good thing Shadow doesn't know how I feel. I mean if he did then he probably would just cast me out more than everyone else. I mean he acts cold to everyone anyways. I just don't know how he'd act if he knew. So then we all lined up Shadow was a little in front of me. Sonic said he'd say the girls go first then the boys the rest of the way. Gosh can this get any more annoying. So he could say the fastest girl. Even if their team lost.

So after a few minutes trying to think of a tactic we all went to our places. But I and Amy had one problem and that was because Rouge was a bat so she can fly. So I said I'll go to sonic and ask as I wouldn't tense up. As I knew Amy has a crush on Sonic. So I walked up and said "Sonic we have one problem, you see me and Amy can't fly and Rouge can and that's not fair".

So soon after thinking it over Sonic said "Rouge this is a speed test and I know as a bat you like to fly but in this one case you can't"

"Fine Sonic have it your way" said Rouge. I felt sorry for her but then it's fair. I mean she can fly up in the air and get there in no time. So soon after that Sonic said "Three, Two, and One, GO!"

The race was off to a good start I ran to Shadow really fast so I would be the fastest girl and shadow hates losing so I don't want him holding a grudge agents me. I mean he holds grudges agents people for a long time it's unreal. Then when I got there Shadow was shocked to see the other girls half way there so I said "Shadow, go you want to win don't you?"

Then Shadow said "I don't think I ever saw a girl run that fast"  
>I said "Thanks Shadow, but the girls are catching up so umm you gonna go"<p>

"Yeah, I guess I better even though those losers aren't gonna catch up with me" replied shadow  
>"You don't know that for sure Shadow"<p>

"Yeah, I guess so I better go"

"SHADOW, GO THE OTHERS ARE NEARLY THERE" shouted Sonic from the watch tower.

"Guess I should move as I am just a bit slower than Sonic" replied Shadow to what Sonic said  
>"Yeah, hope you win see ya there" I said<br>"Ok, I want to win this for you"  
>Then after that one comment Shadow said I was like what does he mean "for me". I mean it's not like Shadow. But if I ask him about it he'll get all defensive and I so don't want to put up with that. Any ways we all only get weekends to hang out. After all we do go to the same school but classes are all mixed up and it does annoy us. I mean we hardly get to see each other so yeah.<p>

So we ended up winning. Shadow and me got to choose where everyone eats. And who was buying so I said "How about this new fast food shop called Burger Fun"

"Sounds nice, and its burgers my favourite" Said Shadow.

"So Shadow you can choose who is buying"

I noticed Shadow looked around before his eyes kind of fell on one person and it was Sonic I think. It was either him or Silver who was standing right there. Then Shadow spoke and said "Sonic, your buying"

"Wait what why me" said Sonic

"Because you thought of the idea so it makes perfect sense" said Shadow

"Oh, so you're acting all smart now"

"Are you challenging me"  
>"So, what if I am?"<p>

"Guys, cut it out" I and Amy said in unison.  
>"Why should we" said Sonic.<p>

"Because everyone here is really hungry" Said Amy

"Yeah" said Rouge agreeing with Amy

"Hey lets go because I know for a fact that someone is going to get a Knuckle sandwich" said Knuckles.

So when we got to the Burger place things were well how our group usually is. By sonic getting on Shadow's nerves. Then Knuckles punches them. Gosh they are like so annoying. I mean why. Does that always have to happen you know? Still I did find one thing odd and that was Shadow. He was constantly staring at something but I don't know what.

Shadow

Well I don't know what is wrong with me. I mean today I don't know what I said to Alice. Earlier. But what I said slipped out. Thank goodness she didn't question it. Because if she did I'll never forgive myself. Any ways after we went to that burger place. I met up with Blaze. To see if she can talk to Alice. I mean if Alice finds that odd and she may not feel the same way. But yet I am confused about how I feel about her. Her electric blue quills are so perfect. I don't even know what I'm saying any more or writing in this case. I may as well tell you about the chat I had.

I saw Blaze in the place I asked her to meet me after in a dark dead end alleyway.  
>She asked me why I needed to see her so urgently and I said "Blaze you're the only person I can trust with this information".<p>

Blaze then looked at me and said "What information and about whom"

I looked at her and said "It's to do with Alice"  
>Blaze then said "I said something quite odd when we were doing a relay race, you see we were on the same team and we were talking and then she told me to go I didn't listen and then Sonic was shouting at me and then I said I'll win for you"<p>

Then Blaze said "So let me guess you want me to see how she feels about you right after you said that"

I said "Well yes, that's why I want you to keep an eye on her"  
>Blaze replied "Sure but how will you pay me"<br>"I'll pay you when you have done your task, as your one of her friends who is a girl, invite all of them over for a sleep over and play truth or dare, try to get her to pick truth as a for fit to a dare you know she will chicken out with and ask her how see feels about me also use a lie detector or look at her face"

"I'll do what you say, but what if she doesn't come"  
>"Then do whatever it takes while I sort myself out"<p>

And with that note she left. I hope she's going to do what I expect her to. I Mean What if she doesn't and she tells Alice how I feel and then where does that get me you know.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of my first chapter. This my first ever fan fiction. So it may not be so good. Also can you leave some feedback to tell me how to improve it, I'll also do shout outs when I use your feedback. I'll try to update each week or everyday if I can. Just remember I have a few commitments so I'll do two chapters every weekend. Or something. Hope you guys like it. I'm also starting a Pokémon story. It'll have two of my own made characters. Also Ash Ketchum himself will take part.<strong>


	2. Fisrt week: Monday

**Hi guys, I hoped you liked the first chapter. Anyways no one has read it recently, but well I'm doing this chapter. Because more chapters the better, I may say now that I'm trying to do a episode a day. So it may seem quite rushed.**

* * *

><p>Alice<p>

It's Monday and it's the begging of the week. Can't wait to see all my palls. Like Blaze, Amy, Cream and Rouge. Honestly this is gonna be so cool. I have my fist class which is Physical education with Blaze. Yay. I love sports. At the moment I'm at home doing my quills. As they are quite long I can tie them up. Oh, my goodness is that the time I better go. Yikes.

Normal P.O.V

The school was a grey and white. It had a rain shelter right out the front. In side it was what you'd expect from a school. The dull and boring colors with the occasional graphite. Alice was by her locker with Blaze and Amy. Talking about classes and other stuff. When Alice said "Guy's did I tell about what Shadow said yesterday. It was so odd. I mean we were talking then Sonic was shouting at us and then he said He'd win it for me, odd or what!"

"No, way Al" said Amy

"Shadow's not that type you know" said Blaze

"Yeah I know but why would he say that, ya know it's not like him" said Alice

"I suppose it is" replied Amy

"Anyways I better head to class" said Blaze

"See ya, later in history" said Alice

"Wait the two of you take history" asked Amy

"Yeah we take history" said Alice

"So, your feelings haven't changed about Shadow yet" asked Amy

"No, they haven't I suppose I keep falling for him, It's irritating" replied Alice

"Well at least you're getting somewhere with him. Were as me and Sonic aren't really well you know at that point you're at"

"I guess, still we better get going, or we'll be late"

Meanwhile Blaze was telling Shadow everything.

"So your telling me that you were speaking to her and she mentioned it" asked Shadow

"Yeah" replied Blaze

"Did you try to lead her on or off"

"I tried to lead her off just like you said"

"Good, because If she knew my true feelings for her I don't think things would be going to well you know, I mean I want to be her friend, but"

"But what, I mean yeah being in a relationship may destroy everything you have worked for. I mean it could get to a stage where you just want one thing which is sex"

"It could and I don't wanna risk her being a sex whore ya know"

"Makes sense. But what if she feels the same way you do. I mean then fine or something ya know"

"Yeah, I get your point"

"Good any ways we better head to class, you could ask Sonic about this you know"

"Yeah, I could, but he wouldn't understand"

"I doubt that for some reason"

"Wait what"

"Nothing"

**Time skip end of day roughly about four hours**

"Ready to go" Asked Amy

"Yeah, The sooner I'm out the sooner we go shopping" said Alice

"That doesn't sound like you, are you sure Shadow hasn't gone to your head"

"Yeah I'm sure and I'll be fine"

"let's go"

**Time skip to bus**

"Well that was some school day" said Alice

"Yeah I know, So were you telling Blaze about it" asked Amy

"She didn't seem so interested so I just left it you know" Said Alice

"Yeah, still don't find things that make you a goth just because you want him to like you"

"Yeah I suppose so"

**Time skip in shopping Mall**

"Wow look at this dress, nice or what" stated Alice

"That would look so nice on you, The green would bring out your electric blue quills"

"I know amazing right"

"Yeah, tots you should like tots get it"

"mm, I think I don't need it till prom or a date"

"Well Prom is further away than a date for you"

"Yeah I'll get it"

Shadow

So I was talking to Blaze earlier about all of this. It seems like she can't get me out of her head. I mean she's so cute and aww, I can feel my self-feeling a little fuzzy thinking about her. She's like so cute. Maybe I could try and get her to say the truth about her feelings to me. But then she could be shy. I mean if she's shy, that's not a good thing or is it. I mean she's a bold person. Her quills say it. She's not like most girls I Know and yeah she's adorable. I can't get over her. Aww, she's so nice. I actually think I'm in love way to far that there is no going back. She's so damn cute. I won't get over her and I doubt I ever will. I hope she is having fun with Amy on that shopping trip. But I need to find out on her perfect date. Just for some help.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Guys that's all for now. I would of put more down but then that's to much information about the next episode. I will soon get to the point where they go out. Then married and little cute hedgehogs. Cute right. Aww, man to much info see I'm so bad at this. Also I'm writing the Pokémon one still. So please be patient <strong>


End file.
